


Yes, I'm Aware. Your Point?

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 01:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Established Olicity.





	Yes, I'm Aware. Your Point?

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some cheesiness.

“Felicity, babe, it’s 7 o’clock,” Oliver yelled up the stairs. 

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Felicity sassed as she thudded down the stairs, glaring at Oliver as she passed him.

“Just didn’t want you to be late,” Oliver said sweetly, as he pressed a kiss to her head.

“Mmmhmm,” Felicity responded, still glaring, as she slipped into her heels, “you made it perfectly clear that you didn’t want me to be late upstairs.”She was still a little bitter.Okay, a lot bitter.She could count on her hand how many times Oliver had turned her down for sex.She could count on one finger, actually.It was after she had a concussion, and looking back, she knew he was right.She didn’t tell him that of course, but she did have him make it up to her after.Which he did.Thoroughly.So, the fact that he had just turned his wife down for sex less than fifteen minutes ago was irritating.And suspicious.Especially since he seemed so freaking happy.

She was not happy.She was horny.And as much as she loved her book club, she loved her husband more.She loved sex more.

“You look really nice,” Oliver said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.She continued to glare at him, but his stupid grin stuck to his face like glue.She had purposefully changed.She was going to wear her sundress, but she switched to skinny jeans.She knew they would drive Oliver wild, especially because she didn’t wear them all that often.He was acting strange. That much she knew.She would have thought he hadn’t even noticed, if not for the smack on the butt on her way out the door.

The car ride to the wine bar was short.Every ride in this town was short.When they first got together, Ivy Town was rough, too small.They were too new to be trapped together in such a small town.Oliver wanted to show her off, and she wanted to be shown off.But now, she liked the small town, and High Meadow was as small as they came.It literally was a high meadow, a meadow on top of a hill.She enjoyed knowing her neighbors - they were mostly nice.She loved the little book store, Rosemary’s Books, and she was a regular at The Wine Bar, The Coffee Bar, and The Bar.Gotta love small town names.It helped that they were an established couple now.They’d been married for a few years, and she was much more confident in their relationship.She knew that every woman ever born was going to look at Oliver like he was a playboy model, but she also knew that he only had eyes for her.She saw it everyday.Especially in a small town, where all the single women flirted with him every chance they got.

She enjoyed the book club.It was her baby.She had suggested it to the owner of Rosemary’s Books, Rosemary herself.She was a sweet, older lady whose husband had passed away, and her daughters, all four of them, moved to larger cities.She was considering closing the bookstore since none of her daughters wanted to move back let alone run it.They had discussed at length what would happen to the store if she tried to sell it.They also discussed how Felicity would get her books.She could always order them online, and sometimes she did, but there was just something about picking up a book and reading the jacket before buying or walking into a room brimming with books.Felicity would certainly miss it, but there was also a bookstore in the next town over that she could go to.It was 45 miles away, but she could make it work if she really wanted.

The book club was the highlight of Felicity’s week.It got her out of the house.She wasn’t working; she took a break from IT, and when she found that she could read easier from not staring at screens all day, she decided not to look for work.Oliver was supportive, of course.He wanted to give her everything she ever dreamed of.He started with building her this house in High Meadow.It was on the edge of town, on a couple acres, custom built just for her.Open concept for entertaining or if they had kids one day, and a library to kill for.They often sat there drinking tea whenever Rosemary came to visit. 

Oliver had let it slip one day that he regretted some of the decisions that got him here, to High Meadow.The Queen inheritance that he would have gotten was stolen by Isabella Rochev, and because of that, Oliver couldn’t give Felicity everything she ever wanted.She reminded him that he was all she ever wanted.And sex.Always sex.

Oliver agreed to let Felicity be a house wife, something she never thought she even wanted, and he ran for Mayor of High Meadow.He won the female vote easily.Lucky for him, that was 52%, ensuring his win.During his first year, he worked hard to get his approval rating to 98% were it stayed to this day.Felicity liked to think she had something to do with that, as she had befriended Rosemary, and the town absolutely adored her.

Felicity was feeling happier after the bookclub - her fight with Oliver a distant memory.Not that it was really a fight.She flung her bag onto the side table in the entry way and looked across the house for Oliver.She checked in the library and in the bedroom, but he wasn’t there.She checked the other bedrooms even though she knew he wouldn’t be there.They hadn’t even furnished them yet.She had a brief flutter of panic.She walked back to her purse and practically ran right into him as he opened the door.

“You’re home,” he said a little breathlessly as he shifted a bag behind his back.

“Yes,” she said slowly, “Where did you go?” She squinted at him, suspicious as hell, and waited for him to respond.She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t for him to break into a huge grin.

“I thought I’d have time to wrap it,” he said excitedly as he pushed her towards their sofa, “It got delivered today, but Jim wasn’t doing drop-offs, so I had to pick it up, and then I couldn’t say no to a beer…”

“What got delivered today?” Felicity asked half inpatient with his rambling and half amused.She hated surprises, but he sure looked cute when he was excited.

“I had this made for you.”He pulled a thick pile of fabric from the bag and shook it out, so she could see it.She gasped in response at the quilt before her.The pattern was books in a bookcase, and she recognized the fabrics before he even explained.

“I asked Donna to send me some of your childhood clothes,” Oliver continued to explain, but the emotion building up in Felicity made it impossible to listen.Each book on the quilt was made from a different fabric, a fabric that her mother had used to make her clothes when she was younger.

Felicity’s fingers played with the soft material, rubbing it gently, as she felt a tear escape down her cheek.It was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received in her life.She was so lucky to have Oliver.She practically fell into his arms, squeezing him tight.Arms wrapped around his neck, lips pressed firmly to his.She had never felt as loved as she did by him, and she worked everyday in the hopes that he felt the same about her.


End file.
